


Heart Beats like a Drum

by Magpie_Moon



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex has good friends, Fluff, Found Family, Gay Disaster Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Getting Together, M/M, Willie and Alex being cute, Willie can sing, fight me on this, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Moon/pseuds/Magpie_Moon
Summary: Willie can sing, Alex gay panics, and everyone else just wants them to get together already.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	Heart Beats like a Drum

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a really short fic about Willie singing because Booboo Stewart has an amazing voice but it turned into a way longer fic about Alex being a gay disaster and honestly, I'm not mad about it. Enjoy!

Alex’s heart has always beat a little on the fast side. Turns out, being dead really hasn’t changed that.

Sure, _technically_ his heart doesn’t beat anymore, but apparently his brain has yet to receive that memo as he can often hear it loud and clear at the back of his head. A not-so-steady drum beat serving as a constant reminder of his many anxieties.

And so, as per usual, he is currently channelling those anxieties into his music. The sticks in his hands become an extension of himself, mapping out his emotions for all to see while also disguising them. No longer negative feelings, but the beats of great music, reaching out to form connections with their audiences.

It’s a relaxed rehearsal today, they haven’t got any upcoming gigs so they’re taking the time to wind down and try out some new material Luke has been working on, as well as play through some of the classics. Everyone still gives it their all, their passion for music ringing true even with no one to play for but themselves, and all of them are grinning as they get lost in the music.

They’re halfway through ‘Bright’ when it happens. There’s a familiar _whoosh_ and all eyes turn to the source of the sound, Luke and Reggie supporting knowing smirks while Julie, like Alex, looks confused. Though, thinking back, her confusion probably had more to do with not being able to see the ghost in front of her than the sudden arrival of said ghost.

It’s Willie.

Alex’s drum beats falter in time with his stuttering heart as his eyes lock with his totallynotbutmaybesortofboyfriend and Willie gives him an easy smile, seemingly as comfortable with himself and his surroundings as always.

“Willie, man! You made it!” Luke’s voice cuts through Alex’s thoughts and brings him back to reality. And as Reggie runs over to pull Willie into an energetic hug, Alex can’t help the small smile that finds its way onto his face at his family’s acceptance of his okaydefinitelynotbutmaybesoontobeboyfriend.

That is until Luke’s words actually register in his brain. He whips around to face the guitarist, betrayal written all over his face.

“ _You_ invited him?!” he squeaks indignantly, failing to notice Willie’s smile falling just a fraction in his flustered state.

He realises too late how that sounded and leaps out of his chair to face Willie and reassure him.

“N-not that I’m not happy you’re here!” He practically shouts in his haste to cover his mistake. “I’m so, totally, happy you’re here. I-it’s just, no one told me you were coming a-and so I wasn’t expecting it and- “

“Breathe, Hotdog” Willie chuckles, but his posture noticeably relaxes, betraying his previous nervousness at not being welcome. “I get it. And um… I’m happy to be here” He adds with a small smile, bringing a hand up to scratch his neck in an almost _bashful_ manner.

Willie. Bashful.

Alex’s heart speeds up once more and he feels a blush rising steadily up his neck to his cheeks. He clears his throat awkwardly, managing what he hopes is a smile (and not a grimace at his embarrassing attempt to assure Willie he’s more than welcome) in return.

Willie’s eyes soften at the sight and he takes a seat on the battered sofa as Reggie poofs back to his spot, bass in hand. Julie has a small, slightly bewildered, smile on her face after what she viewed as a one-sided interaction and follows Alex’s eyes to Willie’s general direction.

“Well, I must admit this is a first for me,” she begins brightly. “Being aware of a ghost but not being able to see them… damn this must be how Flynn feels!”

The boys chuckle at that and translate what Willie says so he and Julie can have a formal, if a little unconventional, introduction. Well, Luke and Reggie translate that is. Alex is still too busy trying to steady the beats of his heart, twirling his drum sticks in his hands absentmindedly as he takes unnecessary deep breaths.

What? He may be dead but breathing techniques have yet to fail him okay?!

“Ready to take it from the top?” This time its Julie’s voice pulling Alex out of his metal spiral and he grins, nodding, never one to disappoint her when she’s in ‘Boss Mode’ as the boys have dubbed it.

They start to play, and Alex loses himself to the beat, aware of Willie’s eyes on him but for once uncaring of that fact. Well, perhaps uncaring is the wrong word. He _very much_ cares. But with the ever-grounding feeling of the sticks in his hands, and the vibrations of the music twisting all around them, he has enough of an outlet for any nerves that dare creep up on his staccato heart.

***

They’re all panting by the time they take a break. The mixture of exhaustion and adrenaline leaving them in a state where everything feels hazy, as if this is all a dream.

Willie is practically vibrating where he sits, and as soon as its clear they’re done playing for the time being, he jumps up and flashes them the biggest grin he can manage.

Heart reaching critical levels at the cuteness before him, Alex freezes until he is pulled into a hug by the very object of his affections. This does not help his situation. All he can do is fight the blush already making its way back to his face and try not to spontaneously combust as Willie rambles about their music.

“You guys are _insanely_ talented” He states, childlike awe seeping into his voice. “I’ve never just… **connected** with music like that!”

He bounces around the room, picking out his favourite songs and the moments he liked best and Alex feels his heart swell. Never before has he felt an affection this deep for anyone outside his found family.

And then Willie sings. He’s complimenting Julie on her vocals and he just, sings. His pitch is perfect as the refrain from ‘Finally Free’ flows through the room like warm honey.

_I wanna fly_

_Come alive_

_Watch me shine_

The soft rasp in his voice causes Alex’s breath to hitch as the others look on, clearly impressed, and wait a minute…

WILLIE CAN SING?!

“Woah, sick voice dude!!” Reggie cuts in and Wille smirks, his whole demeaner cocky but his eyes betraying the nervousness he really feels.

“Thanks Reg, I do try” he chuckles, nudging the bassist with his arm before adding quietly “I don’t usually sing outside the club.” He looks sheepish at that, as if guilty for bringing it up but then he locks eyes with Alex who is currently frozen in place, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

His dumbfounded expression draws another laugh out of Wille, the sound like chimes blowing in a Summer’s breeze and Alex’s heart rate picks up a few ticks in response.

“I… Y-you… Wow” is all he manages before Julie takes pity on him and herds the boys out the room, a half-baked excuse on her lips to give him and Willie some privacy. He’ll have to remember to thank her later.

Willie inches closer to Alex, traces of the false bravado gone now that it’s just them. Just Alex and Willie. Alone. No big Deal.

Oh who is Alex kidding this is totally a big deal! Willie is giving him that soft smile meant just for him and looking at him with those **gorgeous** chocolate eyes and _Alex thinks he might be hyperventilating just a little._

He takes a deep breath and steadies himself. This is it. He’s gonna do it. He’s going to man up (ghost up?) and tell Willie how he feels.

But before he even gets the chance, Willie clears his throat, looking more nervous than Alex has ever seen him. And is he _blushing??_

“Alex I-“ His voice cracks as he struggles with his words, clearing his throat before trying again. “I came here today because I had something I wanted to tell you.”

Was this actually happening? Alex had to be dreaming right? Because this is starting to sound an awful lot like-

“I’ve really enjoyed the time we’ve spent together lately and,” Willie continues, oblivious to Alex’s inner monologue. “I was hoping we could do that more. Only… maybe, as _more_ than just friends?” he finishes, looking up to Alex, eyes hopeful and full of anticipation.

Only Alex can’t respond. His heart is hammering out of his chest so loudly he’s convinced Willie can hear it but all he can focus on is the words he just heard _“_ more _than just friends.”_ He did hear that, right? He didn’t just imagine that whole thing in a crush induced hallucination?

At Alex’s silence, Willie’s face falls. He looks devastated and embarrassed, taking Alex’s lack of answer as a clear rejection.

“S-sorry. I overstepped” he backtracks. “I shouldn’t have assumed you felt the same its just,, i-in the moment it felt like _maybe_ I actually stood a chance but now I’ve made you uncomfortable and _God_ I’m such an idiot!” This was all said in a single breath and with a tone of such hurt that it finally pulled Alex out of his motionless state.

“NO!” Alex shouts, blinking rapidly as Willie jumps, head rising once more to meet Alex’s eyes.

“No, please I-I’m sorry I just got a little lost in my head just then I- you like me? _You_ , Willie, like _me_ , Alex?” he stutters out, confusion written all over his face.

Hope begins to glimmer in Willie’s eyes once more and he takes a hesitant step forwards, as one might approach a frightened animal.

“Yeah” he replies, voice a little breathless. “Yeah I, I really do.”

Alex’s heart soars and his smile stretches a mile wide.

“Then yes. Yes I would love to be more than friends, if you’ll have me” he replies bashfully and they both laugh as Julie and the boys come bursting in, cheering and running around the room in celebration. Clearly, they had been listening in, probably to prevent Alex from screwing things up as he very nearly did.

Blush bright against his fair skin, surrounded by the people he cares about most, Alex has never felt happier.

And when, through the chaos erupting all around them, Willie slips his hand into Alex’s, he feels his heart still at last. From the heavy beat of rapid drums, to the gentle rise and fall of a calm ocean.

_Bu-dum Bu-dum Bu-dum_

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fic so I hope you liked it and please don't judge me too badly >-<


End file.
